I got lost on the road of live today
by fire.elve
Summary: Anko and Kakashi are ANBU of Konoha, now they got a mission together, but it isnt as simple as it sounds... Ankashi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so, this ff is a challenge, rivendellelve gave me. Its 7 chapter in 7 days, with a short summary, so i have really to hurry, and i will have very much mistakes in grammar and so on i think **g** i have no beta, so i hope my english is not too bad. Hope youll like is. And i do not own naruto!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got lost on the road of live today 

Hatake Kakashi, 19 year old member of the ANBU-squad of the ninja village Konoha, completed just his mission in the wooods near the village. This mission wasnt difficult, and though he got not dirty, he just wanted to go home and to take a shower, then he would visit the stone of his friend Obito. He had his usal half-face mask on, and his ANBU-mask on the right of his face. He just jumped out of an old oak, when a very impulsive youth ran straight into him.

„Hey, what..." he stopped when he identivied this black haired woman. It was Mitarashi Anko. He already knew her, she was, just the same as him, an ANBU-member, even two years younger than him. Kakashi hadnt a mission with her yet, but he often saw her near hokages office.

„Kakashi? The third calls you, we should hurry!" she shortly explained him. Just then she turned around jumped up the next tree and and there she rushed through the forest. Kakashi sighed, but did the same a her and followed. Soon they arrived at the office of the hokage Sarutobi and went in.

"I have a new mission for you two." The hokage began talking looking out the window, but then he turned around and faced the two assassines.

"Us two?" Anko asked irritated, but sighed and nodded slightly.

"You will become a bodyguard of a relic hunter. He is pursued by iwa-nin, the reason is uncertain." Just in time their was a knock on the door, and then a young man, around 25 years, entered the room. He had short light hair and brown eyes. He wasnt tall, maybe about 1,70, but thin and intelligent looking.

"This is him, Taizo. You will accompany him on his way to a cave in the west for his search. Good luck."

Anko and Kakashi turned around facing Taizo.

"In 1 hour you will leave." The third added, before sitting down on his chair. Anko and Kakashi left and went directly to their appartments, preparing themselves for the mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later

Exactly one hour later all three met at the main gate of Konoha, Anko and Kakashi with their normal mask on hiding their faces, and several weapons in their jackets.

„Hello, Im Teizo Takemoto, 25 years old. I live in Konoha, I´m a relic hunter, but that you already know. What about you?"

"He talks to much." Anko whispered to Kakashi. She stood right next to him, a meter away of Teizo. They walked through the forest, by right now they stood in the middle of a small clearing. It was nice weather, the sun was shining with some clouds. But because of the yesterdays rain, the grass was some wet.

"Sigh, therefor I dont like ninjas as much, they dont talk to each other, like you wouldnt interested in something."

"He risks his neck." Kakashi whispered back angrily.

Suddenly both shinobi stopped and turned around. They had heard a rustle out of the trees behind them. Immediatly they jumped inot air, away from the clearing on a tree, leavin Teizo alone.

"I said it" he whispered cynical. He also stopped looking around and searching for the ANBU.

These two sat on atree hiding behind a branch and leaning to the bole.

"Who you mean are they?" Anko asked the silver haired ninja.

"I dont know, but we should wait until they show themselves, so that we can attack first."

"So, Teizo is our lure?" Kakashi just nodded, he stood up, took a scroll out of his jacket and suddenly began to form seals. Then he put his hands onto the branch they stood. Kuchiyose no jutsu he said in a low tone. Immidiatly there appeared a puf of smoke, and pakkun, the little nin-kann showed up.

"How many enemy ninja can you sniff?" Kakashi asked directly the dog. It shortly closed its eyes, concentrated on its nose, and then opened the eyes again.

"4, 2 near us, the other 2 on the right side of the clearing"

Just when he said this, a kunai caame with high speed out of the woods flying to Teizo, who stood there and couldnt move. The kunai hit some meters behind him the ground, he looked up, and saw two enemy ninja sitting in a tree. Out of reflex he began to ran, he ran to where Anko and Kakashi ran some minutes ago. Though he didnt like ninja very much, he had paid for these two to protect him. Anko who had seen him, looked over to Kakashi , who nodded, and then jumped towards their client, while Kakashi ran to the other two enemy ninja who gave their whereabout by throwing the kunai before and faced them smirking.

TBC

A/N: so, hope you liked it despite the much mistakes **g**, please r&r, i want to know if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so, this is the second chapter, but i think it will not be as long as the first, but ill see. Thank you very much for the reviews! Please keep on reviewing!

2. chapter

Kakashis opponent smirked back. They had a headband of iwa and they seemed to be jounin.

What had he done that these ninja chase him? The shinobi with the mismatched eyes asked himself, but then he acted all of the sudden. Kakashi took out three kunais for each hand. He ran to the right, threw the kunais towards the two ninja, immediatly jumped and grappped another two shurin and threw it now to the backs of the ninjas.

They were irritated, the shurin nearly hit them when the ground shook, and suddenly 4 more ninja appeared from out of the earth. There were hide in doton, now they threw kunais stopping the shurin Kakashi had thrown, then turned around to look at the konoha-ninja, who was really surprised by the sudden changes of things. He tried to concentrate once more, so he jumped again, throwing knifes, when a very big shurin came from behind. Thanks of his reflexes it just hit him slightly at his right arm, making it bleed. The shurin flew some more meters, then one of the first two ninja catch it out of the air, grinned scary and put it back on his back. He gave his camrad a sign and then pulled out some kunais and tossed it towards Kakashi. Kakashi turned ducked, then turned back, biting his right thumb, grapped his scroll out of his jacket for a second time this day and draw a long line of his thombs blood on the whole scroll, throwing it into air, catched it again by forming the seals.

Tora! Hebi! Ryu! Inu! Cutchiose-no-justu! Tsuiga-no-justu! and immediatly a pack of ninken appeared where he touched the ground. They shortly looked around realizing the situation, then sniffed and attacked the ninja who catched the big shurin which hit Kakashi before and now was covered with his blood, but suddenly big pain rose inside him from out of the wound he get on the arm, making him got onto knees and then he just heard their laugher(of course not from these ninja, who was attacked **g**) before he lost consciousness.

A/N: sorry, now it got really short, but my pc crashed, so i had to write all again. Next chapter will be longer, i promise! Thanks for r&r!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so, this is the third chapter, hope youll like it, it is longer then the last **g**! i missed, last chapter, when i wrote big shurinken, i meant this sort of evil wind shurinken, just didnt know how its called.

3. chapter

Anko dashed to Teizo, hoping he wouldnt be too stupid to run in enemys arm. After just some seconds she compassed him and jumped in front of him facing the two iwa-nin, who just arrived opposite them. She had to protect this relic hunter, so she had to stay near him. Anko took out two kunais and swung them around with her index finger and grinned.

The other two shinobi grinned back, but their expression got cold again when they began to dash towards her taking out some weapons. She grapped her kunais into her hands and stood herself in defence position. She waited until they were as near as possible by not hitting or attacking her. Anko fastly leaned down, throwing one kunai from down there to his face, and while he dodged, she bend down, leaning with her weight on her left arm on the ground, then swung around and kicked with her left leg his shin, making it break and him crying and falling down backwards. The other opponent behind him was dumbfounded by the sudden fall of his camrad. So he jumped highly to see what happened and what was going on with his teammate. When he realizedwhat happened and even saw that the black-haired kunoichi pushed a kunai into his camrads chest. He caught blood then turned around stopped moving.

His friend, still jumping in the air, wanted to attack her now with more anger then ever before, but when he looked up, he couldnt see her anymore. Suddenly he had a bad feeling, and when he turned around he just saw a fist, which immediatly punshed him straight into his face. He flew some meters and against a big tree. Anko landed on one of the limbs of a tree, and when she looked back to Teizo, she saw 2 ninja coming fastly nearer. She ran towards them, wondering where these two were coming from, and then she saw 1 more shinobi coming out of the clearing. She couldnt think, her comrad lost against just two of these iwa-nin, but paccun just sniffed two ninja on each side. But there was no time to think about her silver haired teammate, and so she ran back to her client.

"Down!" she screamed towards him, when she saw that these two ninja would reach him before her and he immediatly reacted and got down. Now Anko had these seconds she needed to reach them in time.But before she could do anything about it, she felt a pain raising in her arm. She stopped and took a needle out of her arm, wondering why he has used this weapon. But soon she felt an even bigger pain, she looked back, looking in the evil grin of the ninja she punshed against the tree, who sat there with blood covered face, smirking.

She got onto her knees.

"Toxin?" she asked him with weak voice, then everything became dark.

TBC

A/N:thanks for your reviews, and sorry if there are any grammar spalling or content mistakes, for the content i think i hadnt enough time to think about the plot **lol**!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: fourth day, fourth chapter; i hope you liked the former ones, and im sorry for the times i wrote fastly, when it wasnt correct **lol. **

4. chapter

Everything was dark, there was no light. The darkness seemed so heavy, so hard to endure for her. And she felt big loneliness, this kind of loneliness she felt before, when Ororchimaru left her behind, repudiated her, and no one had trusted her or spoke with her. But suddenly this feeling became weaker, when she heard a voice, a familiar voice calling her name.

"Anko?" Anko could now clearly hear him.

"Anko?" the voice seemed worried, she wanted to open her eyes, see into his face (though she knew she couldnt see much of it **lol**).

"Anko?" Finally she slowly opened her eyes, looking around weakly.

"Anko!" Kakashi now sounds happier. She looked into his face smiling. She couldnt move, cause of the toxin, and in addition her hands and feet were tied up, like these of her teammate, too. She tried to get on her feet, or even on her knees, but failed. She now looked around more carefully. There wasnt much light, it was penumbrous, and they seemed to sit in some sort of jail. They sat in one, but it was parted with iron bars. It was a small room with a big door on one side. But there was nothing more. And additional these guys took all of there weapons, it was clear that they would, but it angered her nevertheless. Suddenly a thought juped in her mind.

"What about Teizo? Is he alive?" she asked hastily.

"Yeah, he is alive. It seemes that these ninja want something he is searching for, too. " Kakashi answered. He hadnt on his ANBU mask, but his normal half-face mask, of course. Her ANBU mask werent there either.

"So, they dont kill us because they think we know something about this treasure?" Anko asked

"Hmm, I guess so, and i think they dont want whole Konoha chasing them."

""You think whole Konoha would chase them if they would kill us?" Anko asked with her low voice thniking about the lonliness she had felt in the darkness before.

By looking at her he knew exactly what she was thinking, and so he had to smile sadly under his mask.

Now they rested, Anko took a nap, hoping the effect of the toxin would decrease, while Kakashi leaned against a wall and got lost in his thoughts, he couldt do something anyway, some minutes, some hours, they didnt know. In this dark hole with nothing around they lost all sense of time.

After some hours the door opened, and two men entered the room, they were ninja. They opened the lock of Ankos place, she was still asleep, the toxin still worked. Full of anger about that Anko didnt react of his words, one man took out a kunai and threw it towards Anko.

"Anko!" Kakashi sceamed through the iron bars, immediatly she woke up, just realizing that a kunai hit some centimeters next to her head the wall. In shock she looked to the shinobi then to Kakashi, who looked directly into her eyes.

A/N: so, another chapter, annother cliffi! **eg**, hope you liked it, and please r&r!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: fifth chapter! Yey, the end i coming nearer, muhaha!

5. chapter

Kakashis expression was worried, really worried, right here he couldnt do anything, he couldnt help her. Anko looked back to the iwa-ninja, they went nearer to her, with a second kunai in ones hand. He leaned next to her, hold her the kunai to her throat and spoke darkly:

"I know that you know where the goblet is, so tell, or you will die right now." The one with the kunai said, the other one looked serious at her, his face gave no mercy.

"You bastard! I would never tell you something!"

"Then your life will end here!"

"If you caus her just one scretch, Ill send you personally to hell!" Kakashi said with an expression of a real assassin, his glare could have killed people.

"Hey, we need someone who tells us about the whereabout of the goblet." One of them whispered to the other, this one shortly glared at him, then put back his kunai and roughly get Anko to stand up, who grouned under the pain, and then they took her out of the room, letting Kakashi really worried behind.

"So, now tell us about this goblet, and where it is!" he said once more taking out his kunai. Anko just looked at him, her glare made sure she wouldnt tell anything. The effect of the toxin became lower a little, but she couldnt free herself, not with these ninja around her. Suddenly she saw the men with the kunai coming closer, he then made a long scratch down her arm, she didnt lost her glare at him, she looked even darker, and gave no hint about the pain. Blood spílt out her wound, colouring her jacket in a dark red.

"Next time it will be your face!" he said loudly. Suddenly one door opened, and two more ninja with Teizo entered the room. Teizo didnt look very healthy, he was over with blood and scratches. What ever this goblet was, it has to be of value for him, Anko thought. They threw him on the ground.

"So, relic-hunter! If you dont want her to die, you better talk to us!"

"I wont tell you!" he said defiant.

During by Kakashi 

"Damn it, i have to save her" he said, standing up slowly to not make a noice. He had cut his ties before, while Anko was sleeping. He had a very little knife in his shoe, and they didnt seem to having found it. Carefully he went to the door of the room, then quietly he set the knife into the lock of it and jiggeled a bit, until it made a quiet "Klick".He first eavesdropped on the door, to make sure no one would be in the next room. Then slowly he opened door. He sneaked into the next room. No one was there, like he thought, so he sneaked along, searching for his teammate.

A/N: thanks for each reviewer! Please keep on reviewing! **g**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: so this one, and then the last, its going to end, so its even longer than the chapters before, and i hope better **g**!

5. chapter

Kakashi sneaked down the hall, making no noise to not been heard by someone. The toxin wasnt that strong anymore, but it still him. When he reached the next door, on the other side of the room, he eavesdropped once more. It was a wooden door, that wasnt even the youngest, so it wasnt difficult to hear the voices of the people speaking in the room next to where he was standing.

"_So, now tell us about this goblet, and where it is!"_

_pause_

"_Next time it will be your face!"_

"_So, relic-hunter! If you dont want her to die, you better talk to us!"_

"_I wont tell you!" he said defiant._

That was enough for Kakashi, he took his knife back into his right hand, then put up his foreheadprotector on his forehead, uncovering his read sharingan-eye, his eyes flaming of anger.

Suddenly he kicked the door and rushed in. He needed short time to orientate. He saw two enemy-ninja, like he already heard and Anko, sitting on a wall on the left site of the room, her body over with blood. She was dumbfounded by seeing her teammate, she first just saw how the door hardly swung open.

When Kakashi had orientated, he ran over to Anko, kicking away the finally attacking ninja. He looked at her, cutted her ties fast, while the shinobi stood up again came nearer. The silver haired youth looked into Ankos eyes, she understood immediately, nodded and took the knife into her left hand, her right wasnt able to hold it anymore. She runned to one of the enemy-ninja, who stood in the left corner from where she stood, near the door. She attacked him. He took out some kunai and shurinken, grinning. He was sure this fight would soon be over, cause this wounded woman could never beat him up. Anko reached him, when he throw some kunais, she jumped dodging and kicked by jumping into his face, what immediately became red and bleeded . She landed when he wanted to attack a second time, she held his hand with the shurinken in it, turned it with his hand around, so that he had to scream loudly, the black-haired kunouchi used this second of unconcentration of her enemy and pushed the knife into his throat. He gave a gargeled noise, she then took a step behind and pulled the knife off. Blood spilled out of his throat, covering the whole room with these dark liquid. He falled to the ground and stopped moving immediately. Anko turned around to face Kakashi.

Kakashi himselfstanding on his knees, formed seals, then hold his right hand with his left, when a blue lightning appeared on his right hand of molded chacra.

He then stood up facing the enemy who already dashed towards him. He then dashed too, destroying the wall on the right, his enemy concentrated on his own attack and took out a kunai, but it didnt do anything. Some seconds later Kakashi had already pushed him his chidori-hand through his chest, his hand appearing on the enemys back. Kakashi stopped his chidori, pulling his hand out of the body of the opposite shinobi. He of course died immediatly falling to the ground. Kakashi was over and over covered with blood just like Anko. Kakashi then looked seriously down at her, walking over to her and raised his arm to observe her wound.

"You got hurt." He noticed. She pulled her arm back of him, covering her wound with her hand and then with a piece of her jacket.

"Its OK." She said looking straight into his dark eyes, not letting its walk down to her wound a second time.

"We should hurry." She added with low voice, turned around and walked through the room. Kakashi sighed, this woman was just too stubborn, he thought. So he began to walk through the room as well, searching for any weapons. When they had put these, they had found, into its holder and jacket, they went carefully to the next door. When they heard low voices, one clearly identifying as Teizos, they broke the door, surprising their enemies, so that they immediatlycould threw some kunais to perilous points. After they had no problem to to pick up Teizo and their personal equipment, which they finally found.

Quickly they went out the basement, where they was in, and walked quickly through the forest (nothing important happened), when they finally arrived at the cave Teizo had told the two ANBU members about.

A/N: i think a little more violent, bloody, then i wanted to, but first they are ANBU after all, and secnd i think its better than the chpter before (i said it, more concentration in school **lol**), hope you liked it, please review! Ad thanks for all reviewers, if i missed to replay to one **g**!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: so,t his is the last chapter! yay i get it in time! So, but rivendellelve gave me another challenge, so it will give a sequal! I think i should correct the rating g, t is better!

7. chapter

When they finally arrived in the cave, no one was there, no enemy or just wild animal. The entrance stood in the middle of the forest, overgrown with green plants all over, so that it was difficult to see. Inside it was some wet and also cold, there was of course no light, just these from outside, but soon it disappeared, then Teizo took out of his rucksack a torch and lighened it, so that they could at least see where they walked. Soon they arrived at a crossing, many different ways went off. Kakashi scratched his head.

"So?"

"Ah! I forgot!" Teizo suddenly said and pulled out a small map. He shortly watched on it in the light of the torch.

"I thnik we should go this way."

"I think?" Anko whispered to Kakashi, sighing. Kakashi gsmiled under his mask by her statement. They went along in silent, when Anko suddenly felt heat rose inside her, the more they went, the hotter she felt. Her eyes became heavy, it was more difficult to breath. Her wound on her arms hurt a lot now. She tried her best to hide, but she felt the looks of Kakashi. Kakashi knew of course, that it was her wound that hurted, but he made not too many thoughts about, mostly because he knew, even if he would he ask her what was wrong, she wouldnt answer or just say it was nothing, and after all she was jounin, so she should recognize when it was too bad for her.

After about 10 minutes of walking the pain was so big, that she thought her arm would explode, she was all over with sweat, it pailed from her face, and she hold her right arm.

"Anko!" Kakashi suddenly screamed, Teizo stopped walking, when the silver haired-jounin ran over to her team-mate. Anko just broke down on her knees, breathing very hard.

Kakashi kneeled himself next to her, now she couldnt do anything against him analysing her arm. She ripped her sleeve off. When he saw the deep cut onto her arm, and adding a dark blue vein that leads from there to her shoulder, he immediatly knowed what that meant: she had blood poisoning. He instantly took her sleeve, he had lay next to him. He ripped into a long piece of the material, then bound it around her arm near her shoulder above the cut, pulled it tight and knotted it. After, he took out of the rucksack a bottle of water and splashed it over her wound, searched for his small first-aid-kit, pulled out a bandage and banded with it the cut. When he was ready, Kakashi looked at Teizo.

"It isnt far, is it?"

"No, I think not, and on this map it look like there would be another exit."

"Well, then" Kakashi said, pulled on his rucksack again, leaned down, put his hands under Ankos knees and shoulders, lifted her, carrying the youth in his hands he and Teizo then went on. Kakashi every time thinking of the health of the woman in his arms. They soon arrived in a big room were in the middle of it stood a podium, with a red goblet on it. The goblet was bigger than normal, decorated with diamonds and golden emblems.

"Wow!" Teizo whispered in amazement, then went to it carefully and took it out of its place. They hurried to went out of the cave through the exit which was just a few meters away. It leads into the wood, too. Kakashi watched around, sniffed, then turned.

"This way!" he said straight. And he hurried to arrive in Konoha, followed by Teizo. The ANBU didnt spoke to him, or even wondered if he could follow, in moment he just cared about one person. Anko was unconcious, but she breathed, hard, but she did. Immediatly when they arrived half an hour later in Konoha, he walked straight towards the hospital, not even noticing Teizo walking towards the hokage-office.

Anko opened her eyes slowly, she needed time to realize where she was and what had happened, she turned her head and blushed immediatly when she saw Kakashi, sitting next to her bed leaning against ther wall, sleeping. He hold her hand tightly, even that he was asleep. Anko smiled sweetly, then leaned down, kissing him on his cheak.

"Thank you!" shhe whispered, then turned all of herself in the bed to himwards him, then closed her eyes again and sleept as well.

The End

A/N: so, thats the end, i hope you liked it, and, like i said, a sequal will follow g! i think i set much more commas than usual, but anyway. I want to thank all of my reviewers! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


End file.
